


Mystic Messenger zodiac one-shots

by Saeryn_x



Category: Mystic Messenger (Video Game)
Genre: Fluff, Horoscopes, M/M, Mystic Messenger - Freeform, RFA, Stories based off members' horoscopes, Zodiac, oneshots, quick drabbles, random idea, trial run
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2017-03-15
Updated: 2017-03-31
Packaged: 2018-10-05 15:19:20
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 2
Words: 1,480
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/10311158
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Saeryn_x/pseuds/Saeryn_x
Summary: Mystic Messenger one-shots based off of the RFA members' zodiac sign and horoscopes. Scenarios will stem from the horoscope but will have their own twist to compliment the individual characters ~





	1. Chapter 1

**Author's Note:**

> I'm not sure where I'll go with this idea... but I just decided to get it started because I've tended to read each members' horoscopes for a while and found that they sometimes strikingly apply to the characters. And I thought it'd be fun to write out short scenarios based off a horoscope so, there's that lol. Since this is based off of horoscopes, I don't believe there will be a schedule for my updates, I'll probably only do that when I see a horoscope I'd like to write about. Also FYI I'm getting the horoscopes from a mobile app called daily horoscopes so credits to them for the actual horoscope! The horoscope is theirs, I'm just creating scenarios based off of them.
> 
> RFA zodiac signs:   
> Jumin: Libra   
> V: Virgo   
> Zen: Aries   
> Seven+Saeran: Gemini   
> Yoosung: Pisces   
> Jaehee: Capricorn

Sorry no content yet. Just a quick run-down of everything. The next chapter will be a one-shot!


	2. Open-minded

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> I was going to post the legitimate horoscope that fuels my inspiration for these quick one-shots in the chapter summaries, but it made me feel weird even if I planned to give credit to the app I get it from. I figured it'd be less troublesome and would be best to keep from misunderstanding. 
> 
> But if you want to check the horoscope out or even look at it only to check in on the RFA members' horoscopes to suggest a one-shot, the app on the AppStore is called: Daily Horoscopes. I'm getting my horoscopes from them, the horoscopes belong to them, I only use them as a basis to create scenarios for the RFA members using their zodiac signs. 
> 
> My first Zodiac one-shot for mystic messenger will be on Jumin, who is a Libra. And if you want to check out the horoscope that inspired this one-shot, check out the app and look at Friday March 31st horoscope for Libra.

In the very back end of a quaint coffee shop, awaits an overdressed and overly handsome customer. Jumin Han rests himself in a plush corner booth, hoping to tear away from gazes that reveal piqued interests. They're everywhere, and especially when he isn't in his natural environment or element, he quite sticks out like a sore thumb. 

From an outsiders point of view, he probably seems like a dashing but cold man, reserving himself to the depths of the warm and cozy coffee shop, all the while sitting poised prim and proper, yet expelling such a dreadful and ensnaring aura. He sits patiently but the incessant tapping of his foot reveals an impatient and bored man. He stays within himself, barely moving a muscle beyond his personal bubble, clearly Uncomfortable and awkward. And his face, as handsome as it is, is expressionless and dull. 

~

'Open-minded, stay open-minded. If this helps me to evaluate situations better, I must at least try. It could aid me well with the C&R business greatly.' Jumin thinks to himself, afterwards inhaling and exhaling calmly.

Jumin's posture relaxes and he seems to unwind, welcoming the coffee shop atmosphere gracefully. 

Just in time it seems, the ring of the bell above the door signals a new customer, but an old friend, Zen.

Jumin, being in the very back of the shop, has a good view of the whole place. He watches Zen curiously and expectantly as said man scans the room looking for him. 

Right on queue the two lock gazes and Jumin smiles a small smile, gently waving Zen over.

'Open-minded... whatever that means...' Jumin sighs audibly just before Zen takes his seat in front of him.

"You look pretty placid here, for a trust fund kid." Zen remarks in a way that's half joking and half serious.

Jumin only gazes towards Zen, unimpressed.

"Take a joke, it actually makes me glad. I told you this place was nice." Zen smiles and it seems like he could cure every horrid and evil existence in the world. Or, perhaps it seems more like a smile that exists in some world where those things didn't exist to begin with. 

Yes, Zen was good at smiling. No matter how many times he had to pull one for show, it never failed to seem genuine or heart-stopping. A stranger could see it and think immediately that they'd do anything to make sure the man kept smiling. Zen was that person. 

'Hmn.... uncomfortable territory but I think this is what it means to be open-minded. Never thought I'd think that of Zen, ever..' 

"Yo... Jumin? What, is this place so lacking in luxury that you have to zone out to handle it?" Zen leans back in his chair and turns his head to look at some girls who are chattering wildly in awe towards Zen. 

And like a flash of a camera, Zen smiles in their direction to send their hearts on fire. Then takes out his phone to check if he looked alright, well, more like checking himself out.

'There he goes...' Jumin sighs, "Were you always this cheeky and narcissistic? Or did it spawn when you became more famous? Part of the job?" Jumin is both deterred and curious.

Zen scoffs while placing his phone down, as he's about to retaliate sarcastically, he suddenly remembers a time in his early childhood where he thought he was unsightly. His face contorting from smug to forlorn in a matter of seconds. 

Amazingly, Jumin catches on and decides to dig deeper for once. Sensing possible depth to his former idea of a shallow character. Interesting and a growing experience for him.

"Zen... I didn't mean to seriously offend you." He stirs his tea calmly. 

Zen snaps out of his trance and peers over at Jumin, who is attempting so earnestly but so badly to seem concerned. Causing Zen to laugh quite audibly.

Jumin's eyes widen at first, but then droop to an uninterested gaze. 

"Ah, ahh, I'm sorry I am but you know what, you should stick to being a robot from now on okay? I couldn't decide whether to be scared or amused." Zen giggles as he speaks before becoming slightly more serious as a soft expression envelopes his features. 

"But... thanks for trying... I guess. And you didn't offend me, I was just thinking back to a darker time in my life." Zen slowly and almost unnoticeably dropped his head down. 

Jumin's first instinct was to assume Zen's hardships was a superficial one and came from being too handsome or something lame like that. But he really wanted to become more, as they say, "open-minded" and give someone he denied a chance, a fair shot.

So now his mind is reeling, trying to think up plausible causes of Zen's darker past. It was difficult, only having information based on who he previously evaluated as vain and superficial. The only thought being that maybe he struggled a lot financially. 

He was getting there, going past the layers of his immediate mind and preconceptions. Being open-minded. 

"I know this is uncharacteristic, but I'm genuinely interested in you, Zen. If I am being utterly honest, I suggested we meet up so that I could practice being open-minded." Jumin hunched a little more forward now, locking gazes with Zen's ruby red eyes. 

Zen only lightly scrunched his face and tilted his head. Clearly taken aback and confused. 

"Allow me to elaborate more, it was suggested to me and considered by me, to be more open-minded and obtain a more broadened view. And to, in short, take a closer look at the people who I initially waved off." Jumin had a determined demeanor as he spoke. 

"Uh-huh, wow, you flatter me." Zen was unamused and if he was honest, he was hurt. But it was common knowledge that he and Jumin didn't exactly harbor high thoughts of one another, so he shrugged it off. 

Zen was however, unnerved at Jumin's serious attempt at being a better and understanding person, toward himself nonetheless. It was foreign and weird, and Zen was a little uncomfortable, but it was refreshing. 

'Raising the bar now huh, cat mom. Tch.' Zen thought with a slight smile. 

Jumin looked scatterbrained temporarily, "Still not intentionally offending you, that was a happy accident." He finally smirked playfully. Earning him an eye roll from Zen. 

"Anyways, I know we're practically opposites*, but that shouldn't be a valid reason why I write you off constantly. And because we are such polar opposites much of the time, I concluded that you would be the best match for me to mend. But beyond my desire to be open-minded, we've been friends a while, and you've sparked my interest and instinct to listen to your woes. So please, feel free to divulge the darkness of your past. I promise only to listen, and try to help. It's up to you, however, you need not feel pressured." Jumin finished with possibly the most warm and genuine smile Zen has ever seen. 

Zen was perturbed and also touched, he never imagined that Jumin would ever for any reason want to hear him and help him out. Maybe it was time to bury the hatchet after all. 

"Even though I somehow sense you have equal ulterior motive, I still believe your intent is good and comes from a good place. So thank you. But, if I bare myself to someone I've also waved off, you have to do the same!" Zen makes a bargain and it doesn't surprise either of the two. 

What? Did you expect the two to make amends so easily? It's not that simple, those two are quite literally opposites* and they've only dished out shallow interpretations and stereotypes of one another. But it seems that now they're both understanding, and intrigued all the same, of a fitting phrase: "Still waters run deep." 

"Understandable. That seems fair enough, it's a deal. Give and take until we've completely proven wrong our preconceived notions of one another, and genuinely give the other a chance?" Jumin smirked and crossed his arms, for once, he was actually enjoying himself in a non-lavish environment with the one person he'd least expect, Zen. 

"Sounds good." Zen licks his lips and leans over the table, interest piqued. 

~

And so with glossy eyes, Zen reveals that special smile that Jumin recently came to admire and possibly adore. Locking eyes with the overdressed and smiling man, who he previously believed incapable of such a gentle and pure expression, before casting a gaze out the window to his left. Wracking his mind for a sufficient starting point. 

'Hmph... I suppose this is what if feels like to be even remotely open-minded... not as bad as I assumed...' Jumin thinks fondly.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> * fun fact, Jumin and Zen are legitimate opposites in terms of the zodiac world. Aries (Zen) & Libra (Jumin) are opposite signs! Maybe this could explain their repelled nature towards one another in the actual game lol. 
> 
> I've never done one-shots before, most ideas I have or have written, either already start as being multi-chaptered, or quickly become that way. I tend to over-elaborate, if that's a thing, which elongates my writing and the story. Can be a bad or good thing, it depends. But I hope I did ok with this! And hope to improve to be able to convey what I want while being more condensed than how my writing currently is! Hope you enjoyed it!


End file.
